Forum:2012 Pacific hurricane season/September
September 11E.KRISTY 90E.INVEST 40% ATM. Could become something soon (Sorry if I did something wrong). AndrewTalk To Me 10:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Up to 50%. 21:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) SHIPS brings 90E to ~47 kts. AndrewTalk To Me 23:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Wrong with what Andrew? Yeah, I'm not expecting this to become much, not even a hurricane. Ryan1000 14:42, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Eleven-E Now a TD. Likely to become a weak TS (Kristy) and head out to sea. Ryan1000 16:26, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Kristy Hello Kristy.Isaac829 21:04, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Again, probrably not going to become much. Ryan1000 22:59, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Probably another Hector or John from Kristy. AndrewTalk To Me 23:23, September 12, 2012 (UTC) I say a peak between 65 to 75 mph she doesn`t seem the type of Hector or John to me.Allanjeffs 23:40, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Kristy is now down to 40 mph and heading into cooler waters. Simlover123 (talk) 09:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Kristy should be gone soon. She wasn't as bad as Hector or John. AndrewTalk To Me 12:30, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Kristy 35 mph/1007 mb. The NHC expects dissipation or degeneration within the next 48 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 01:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Kristy Buh-bye! --HurricaneMaker99 19:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) 12E.LANE 91E.INVEST 40%.--Isaac829 23:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) 60%!Isaac829 00:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Enviormental conditions are getting better...80%. Possibly Tropical Depression Twelve-E soon. AndrewTalk To Me 11:33, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Twelve-E Per ATCF.--Isaac829 13:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Lane Fishie.Isaac829 21:03, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Are you so sure about that, Isaac? Lane currently has windspeeds of 60 mph/1001 mb and it is forecast to become the season's eighth hurricane. (Also, in terms of named storms, we are now more active than last year and 2010.) AndrewTalk To Me 12:33, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Um, I agree that Lane may become stronger than I otherwise thought, but it won't be affecting land, Andrew. This thing is hundreds of miles from Mexico and will likely remain well south of Hawaii as well. Ryan1000 20:29, September 16, 2012 (UTC) 65 mph/997 mb. Lane is on the way to becoming a hurricane. AndrewTalk To Me 01:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane Lane Became one a couple advisories ago. 75 mph, 993 mbar. --HurricaneMaker99 19:17, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Lane (2nd time) Started weakening this morning and now it's falling like a rock. 50 mph/999 mbar, and road jokes aplenty in the latest discussion. --HurricaneMaker99 20:45, September 18, 2012 (UTC) And there goes Lane...AndrewTalk To Me 20:57, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Lane Yep.Isaac829 11:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Lane Gone.Isaac829 19:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Aoi: West of 91E 20% atm.Isaac829 00:02, September 14, 2012 (UTC) : And out.Isaac829 00:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) : Well that was fairly short. Simlover123 (talk) 09:07, September 16, 2012 (UTC) 13E.MIRIAM 93E.INVEST 30% atm, but may become Miriam, possibly a hurricane. Ryan1000 14:20, September 20, 2012 (UTC) 80% :D Isaac829 20:47, September 21, 2012 (UTC) This has to be Miriam, it is in such a favorable environment, and it should be a strong hurricane (Hopefully not a John or Kristy). If it does become a major hurricane, it'll be the first time a major hurricane has been named "Miriam" :) STO12 (talk) 21:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Thirteen-E-wannabe is at 90% now for the next 48 hours. AndrewTalk To Me 00:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : 13-E per ATCF.Isaac829 00:49, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Thirteen-E 35 mph/1005 mb confirmed by NHC. Expected to hit 85 mph. AndrewTalk To Me 03:12, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Miriam Hello Miriam.Isaac829 14:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) : From NHC: : "...TROPICAL DEPRESSION BECOMES TROPICAL STORM MIRIAM..." Anonymous 2.0 (talk) 14:44, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :I believe Miriam will actually make landfall on the Baja Peninsula as a tropical storm. Supportstorm (talk) 15:39, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane Miriam Now a hurricane, and an RI'ing one at that. 90 mph, 979 mbar. Forecast peak is 110 mph; I see no reason why Miriam shouldn't become a major hurricane - the first since Emilia over two months ago - at this rate. --HurricaneMaker99 02:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Major Hurricane Miriam ...And it just did. Ryan1000 16:15, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, first time ever a major hurricane has been named Miriam! I don't really see the name "Miriam" becoming a nasty storm, the name just doesn't suit it. Now I look at it like a powerful storm. :/ STO12 (talk) 21:41, September 24, 2012 (UTC) maybe like hillary or jova last year ppl what do yall think 22:49, September 24, 2012 (UTC) More like Norbert or Jimena, Liz. AndrewTalk To Me 23:02, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hurricane Miriam (2nd time) And she's already going down :( Isaac829 02:45, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I expected her to go down a bit early, it's sad to see such an amazing force go away, but, what are you going to do? :) STO12 (talk) 02:58, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Jova is actually a strong name in my opinion she almost always ls a major.Allanjeffs 03:09, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I never said the name "Jova" wasn't a strong storm name, I was talking about the name "Miriam". STO12 (talk) 21:47, September 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Down to a Cat. 1. AndrewTalk To Me 02:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :::jova is kind of a funny name!! lol! everytime I say jova, I laugh! lol! jova reminds me of Jay-Z, lol. H is to the izzo. V is to the izza. XD ANYWAY!! I think that Miriam would fail to hit the baja? anyone agreed? you know she's just outside da baja? LOL. 17:50, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Miriam (2nd time) And suppose to miss land now.--Isaac829 11:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Miriam Should be gone soon.Isaac829 00:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Remnants of Miriam Yep.Isaac829 12:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe not completely though. Miriam's remnants are drifting south and may redevelop in the next few days. Ryan1000 22:06, September 28, 2012 (UTC) 14E.NORMAN 94E.INVEST May become Norman, but not much more than a TS if anything. Ryan1000 03:42, September 27, 2012 (UTC) 60%. Here comes Norman...Ryan1000 15:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Doubt it only has a day more to become a depression doubt it will be a ts.Allanjeffs 03:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Storm Norman Hey Norman, what's up? First advisory issued, Tropical Storm Warning up for part of Mexico's coast on the east side of the Gulf of California; initial intensity is 45 mph, 1000 mbar. Could strengthen a little bit before landfall. --HurricaneMaker99 14:52, September 28, 2012 (UTC) norman: Oh, I'm doing fine bro dawg :D ANYWAY!!! Will Norman become a Hurricane? Will we have the lovely Olivia? What dya all think 20:10, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ...You were saying Allan? Ryan1000 21:56, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Lol I give you this one Ryan Grant you win this time I give you that.Allanjeffs 23:00, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, you spoke too soon here. I expected this one to develop all along, but it probrably won't be too serious for now. However, it could reach Texas as a remnant low to cause some flooding there. However, I see no Ismael, ect, from this one. Ryan1000 01:53, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Tropical Depression Norman Helene-alike.Isaac829 02:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm surprised Norman completed cyclogenesis! Norman: Oh, I just wanted to show Nadine who's boss here! (I apologize, I had to do that). AndrewTalk To Me 11:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) This storm is such a fail it produce the lowest Ace in the Eastern Pacific since tropical storm Karina in 2008.Allanjeffs 14:23, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't call Norman a fail Allan. At least it impacted land and caused flooding in parts of Mexico. That's not an epic fail in my book. Karina didn't do jack sh!t, so she is an epic fail. Ryan1000 16:57, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Post-tropical cyclone Norman Gone, but flooding is still a concern. Ryan1000 15:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I do not expect a retirement from Norman. AndrewTalk To Me 22:49, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Five people are feared missing from Norman. AndrewTalk To Me 02:45, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Oh, btw, I left the above post, but didn't sign in. Changed it now. Ryan1000 15:42, September 30, 2012 (UTC)